Rencontre et souvenirs
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Harry et Draco ne se sont pas revus depuis la fin de la guerre malgré leur passé commun. Ils vont se retrouver, des souvenirs vont resurgir... et ils pourront construire un futur ensemble! Boy's Love, HPDM, OS
Il attendait derrière la fenêtre, il guettait les dernières lueurs du jour qui mouraient lentement derrière les immeubles. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il attendait ce moment. Malheureusement, il allait encore devoir attendre que les rues enneigées se vident de toute présence humaine, avant qu'il puisse s'accorder quelques heures de libertés dans la capitale.

Il se retourna vers son lit et en sorti sa malle de Poudlard, où s'entrelaçait les initiales DM. Il en tira son écharpe vert et argent, couleurs de son ancienne maison, qu'il avait conservée comme souvenir de sa scolarité. Draco Malfoy regarda son reflet dans le miroir en face de son lit. Sa peau pâle presque maladive et l'éclairage de la pièce ne faisait qu'accentuer les creux de ses joues. Il était mince, presque frêle, son corps semblait fragile, cassable. Ses yeux étaient ternes, leur gris ne brillait plus. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos, lui donnant un air de prince des glaces. Sa santé mentale se reflétait sur son physique. Il n'allait pas bien depuis la fin de la guerre. Malgré le fait qu'il ait changé de camp, renié ses parents, rejeté son éducation, qu'il se soit battu du côté de la lumière, il a été jugé et dépouillé de tous ses biens en guise de compensation à la communauté sorcière pour les crimes commis par sa famille. Il avait perdu le Manoir, leurs comptes en banque ont été vidé, leurs objets de valeur confisqué.

Maintenant, deux ans après, il était toujours obligé de vivre dans un studio lugubre dans le Londres Moldu par manque de liquidité. Il avait dû lutter pour trouver un travail, personne ne voulait fréquenter de près ou de loin un ancien mangemort, même repentit. Il a monté lui-même une petite boutique de potion dans l'allée des embrumes. Il n'avait que peu de clientèle mais il lui arrivait de fournir Sainte Mangouste, ça lui permettait d'avoir de quoi manger jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Il avait pris l'habitude, lorsque les habitants quittaient les rues pour rejoindre leur lit, d'aller hanter les rues de la ville sous sa forme d'animagus. Ainsi, il se changeait les idées, dans un autre monde, il ne faisait plus parti du monde des hommes dont il a été banni. Il ne faisait pas non plus parti du monde des animaux. Il rejoignait le monde des invisibles, de la nuit, de la solitude.

Les cloches d'une église proche sonnèrent. De lourd flocon commencèrent à tomber, recouvrant les traces laissé par les derniers êtres vivants s'étant aventuré dans les artères sombres de la capitale. Il était temps. Il prit sa lourde robe de sorcier noir et son ancienne écharpe avant de passer la porte. Il fit quelques pas hésitant dans la neige, regardant autours de lui, vérifiant que personne ne l'observait derrière une fenêtre. Rassuré par sa solitude, il remplit ses poumons d'air avant de se transformer lentement en un renard. Animal rusé, son animagus n'était pas réellement une surprise pour un serpentard, ce serpentard. Il pouvait ainsi se mêler à la nuit londonienne sans attirer de regard curieux. Il se mélangeait aux grands nombres de renards peuplant la ville. Il fit quelques pas délicat, presque sautillant et jappa de joie. Depuis tout petit, il aimait la neige mais maintenant qu'il était adulte, il ne pouvait plus jouer comme avant. Il avait conscience d'avoir grandis trop vite, dans un monde terrible, celui de sa famille.

Il entendit soudain un bruit non loin et rejoignit en deux bons l'ombres d'un bâtiment voisin juste à temps pour voir passer un homme, courant et tenant un sac qu'il serrait précieusement contre lui. Derrière cet homme, il entendit une voix. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien, qui lui rappelait une autre époque. Un grand blanc se fit dans son esprit, le ramenant loin en arrière.

oOo

Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait là, dans la pénombre, guettant le moindre bruit. Il commençait à désespérer d'arriver à un quelconque résultat ce soir. Il avait prévus d'attraper le voleur cette nuit. Tous étaient prévus. Il avait eu des indications sur le prochain coup du voleur qui faisait la une de la Gazette depuis une semaine. C'était, vraisemblablement, un moldu qui cambriolait des boutiques du chemin de traverse, un collectionneur d'objet du monde sorcier.

Il était devenu auror à la fin grâce à une nomination spéciale étant donné la formation spéciale qu'il a reçu en sa qualité de survivant officiel. Harry Potter était devenu un auror respecté au ministère. Il habitait à présent au 12 Grimmauld Place. Il avait un peu choisis cette carrière par défaut, pour suivre les traces de son paternel. Il se demandait aujourd'hui s'il avait vraiment suivit la bonne voie. Il vivait seul dans cette grande maison a l'apparence peut hospitalière mais il s'y était fait. De bons souvenirs le rattachaient à cet endroit. Il s'était quelque peu éloigné de ceux qui avaient été presque sa famille. Depuis le mariage de Ron et Hermione, il les voyait de moins en moins, ils étaient absorbé par leur quotidien plein d'allégresse de jeune couple et ne se rendait pas compte de la solitude dans laquelle s'enfermait leur ami.

Un son sourd attira son attention sur la boutique. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres aurors en planque, il n'était pas le seul à être sur ses gardes. Une silhouette sombre surgit hors de la boutique. Il ne prit pas le temps de penser, à son habitude comme chacun le sait, et bondit à la poursuite du cambrioleur. Celui-ci le devançait quelque peu. Ils sortirent rapidement du chemin de traverse et se retrouvèrent dans le Londres moldu. Harry pesta, il ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie en présence d'un moldu, quelque voleur qu'il soit. L'homme prenait de l'avance, il semblait connaitre parfaitement l'enchevêtrement de rues contrairement au Survivant. La neige recouvrant la ville n'aidait pas Harry à accélérer mais lui offrait une vue imprenable sur les traces laissées par son prédécesseur. Il cria à l'homme de s'arrêter. Sans étonnement, il ne le fit pas. Harry arriva dans une artère plus large où d'autre trace se mêlait à celle qu'il suivait. Il était trop loin. Il ne pourrait plus le rattraper. La mission était un échec. Le brun jura bruyamment et s'appuya sous le porche d'une porte d'immeuble. Son chef allait encore lui passer un savon. Ces derniers temps il n'était plus aussi productif et motivé qu'à ses débuts.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par les traces dans la neige. On voyait très clairement des traces de botte qui s'éloignait de la porte, traces de bottes qui devenaient subitement traces de pattes. Un animagus songea Harry. Il devait sûrement encore être dans le coin, les traces n'avaient pas été recouvertes par la neige qui tombait. Sa curiosité était titillée par cette découverte. Un animagus en plein Londres moldu. Ou alors un loup garou. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, la lune n'était qu'en croissant. Pas de danger alors. Un souvenir enfouit refit soudain surface, « et si… ».

Il se redressa lentement, suivant avec précaution les traces qui menait juste derrière un immeuble, dans une ruelle sombre, où les rayons de lune faisaient miroité des flocons dans le ciel. Face à lui, un renard au pelage éclatant. Il avait le regard vif malgré l'ombre dans ses yeux. Le sang d'Harry se figea dans ses veines. C'était lui, il en était certain. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, yeux dans les yeux avant que l'animagus ne reprenne forme humaine.

Harry eu le souffle coupé. Il voyait un visage qu'il ne pensait plus revoir un jour. Des mots lui échappèrent.

Draco…

Il voyait Draco Malfoy, l'air fatigué, très sombre. Ses yeux gris perles étaient éteins. Son écharpe Serpentard lui remontait sur le visage, laissant entrevoir le bout de son nez rougis par le froid. Le jeune animagus fit quelque pas vers l'auror, sans le quitter des yeux. Une tristesse terrifiante rongeait son regard. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Harry, il s'arrêta.

C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Harry… souffla-t-il.

Les mots avaient semblé être douloureux pour lui, comme des épines.

Draco… répéta Harry.

Il ne savait que dire d'autre. Tant de temps s'était écoulé. La tristesse apparente du jeune homme lui serrait les boyaux. Pris d'un élan de tendresse, il passa ses bras autours des épaules du blond, et le serra contre lui. Draco étouffa un sanglot contre son épaule. Ils se souvenaient. Ils se souvenaient de eux deux, ensemble. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Les souvenirs les assaillir.

oOo

Deux ans plutôt, Grimmauld Place, quartier générale de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La nuit tombait sur Londres. L'ancienne demeure de la famille Black s'endormait. Deux ombres se glissèrent doucement hors de leur chambre, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la maisonnée. Leurs chemins se croisèrent dans la grande bibliothèque.

Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco rougissant. Il se glissa dans les bras de son amoureux, le serrant contre lui.

C'est insupportable de devoir faire semblant de rien… Je meurs d'envie de leur dire à quel point tu es merveilleux, je veux qu'il arrête de douter de toi. Tu es de notre côté à présent, murmura le brun.

Je sais bien… Mais on prendrait le risque que Tu-Sais-Qui l'apprenne et se serve de moi pour t'atteindre, sans parler de la réaction de Weasley…

Je sais bien… Tu as raison, c'est plus sage mais ça n'empêche que je rêve de pouvoir te rouler une pelle devant Snape.

Draco gloussa à l'évocation de son parrain, il est vrai qu'il ferait un syncope s'il apprenait leur relation. Il devrait prendre garde que sa moitié n'utilise pas ce moyen pour se débarrasser de la chauve-souris graisseuse. Snape avait gagné le respect d'Harry mais les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure.

Tu as de drôle de fantasme, ricana le serpentard, fidèle à lui-même.

Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air désespéré.

Harry, tu sais, ce dont je t'avais parlé la nuit dernière…

Ton animagus ?

Oui, j'ai réussi, dit le blond d'un air supérieur.

C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry. Alors, c'est quoi ?

Et bah je ne te le dirais pas ! ricana Draco en tirant la langue à son amoureux.

Ce dernier entrepris de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour lui faire avouer. Le fier blondinet se tordait sous les attaques du Gryffondor. Il finit par demander pitié. Harry pensa avec soulagement qu'il avait bien fait de poser un sortilège de silence sur la pièce. Il releva le Serpentard qui était tombé au sol et le questionna du regard. Ce dernier s'écarta de quelque pas avant de se transformer en un sublime renard roux. Harry laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Tu es splendide !

Merci, mais la couleur laisse quelque peu à désirer, grinça Draco.

Tu pourrais prétendre au gang Weasley avec un tel pelage, gloussa Harry.

Le Serpentard lui tira la langue d'une manière très mature, avant de prendre la fuite sous sa forme animagus en criant à son amoureux :

attrape-moi si tu peux !

Le Gryffondor se transforma à son tour, prenant la forme d'un loup blanc de Sibérie, et poursuivit le blondinet à travers la bibliothèque en jappant de bonheur.

oOo

Draco leva les yeux du cou d'Harry et murmura doucement :

On était heureux pas vrai, à cette époque ?

Très heureux…tout c'est terminé si vite. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Tu avais disparu de la circulation. soupira Harry.

Tu aurais pu me chercher…

Je sais…j'avais peur… Toi aussi tu aurais pu me chercher !

J'avais peur… souffla le blond.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et rirent ensemble. Ils avaient été idiots. Ils avaient perdu du temps. Ils étaient seuls depuis si longtemps. Leurs peurs les avaient freinées toute leur vie. Mais plus maintenant.

J'ai souffert, Harry… La fin de la guerre n'a pas été tendre avec moi… j'avais tous perdu, même toi… Tu étais à Sainte Mangouste, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour moi.

J'y ai passé trois mois, dont deux de coma. Je suis désolé, Draco, de ne rien avoir pu faire pour te défendre, pour t'aider…

Tu n'y peux rien, j'ai suivis ta convalescence par la Gazette, pour une fois que ce torchons était utile à quelque chose. Mais j'avais fuis du côté moldu, je ne voulais pas être trouvé, je ne voulais plus recevoir de lettres d'insulte…

Draco, tu veux venir chez moi ? Tu es frigorifié, murmura Harry plein d'espoir.

Le blond hocha la tête, épuisé. Laissant l'auror les faire transplaner. Il sentait une joie immense remplir son cœur, vide depuis si longtemps. Son âme se réchauffait peu à peu. Il vivait à nouveau.


End file.
